Fallin' for you
by MyTwinklingStar
Summary: 3. Natsume Hyuuga, my ultimate enemy became my friend, and then became my closest friend, but now, I think I'm falling for him.


******Fallin' for You**  


**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice and its characters belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**(Mikan's POV)**

Natsume Hyuuga, my ultimate enemy became my friend, and then became my closest friend, but now, I think I'm falling for him.

Since I realized this feeling, I started hiding it from everyone, I even started avoiding _Him. _I hidden this feeling even from my own best friend, Hotaru. Of all the years I've been with him, I kinda developed a tiny little crush on him and then I started falling so hard for him in the past years.

I really don't know if I should confess my feelings towards him but I'm scared of what he'll say, what his reaction will be. I see his fan girls confessing in front of him every day and he just easily rejects them. What if he rejects me the same way he does it to his fan girls? It will break me but I need to tell him, I can't keep it any longer.

Should I tell him, or should I not, tell him? It's so frustrating! Natsume, why do you have to be so difficult… sigh…

"Hey Mikan, are you even listening to us?"

"Uh, can you repeat that?"

"See? I told you she wasn't listening." Nonoko told Anna

"Oh, Sorry, I was thinking of something _someone_. What were you talking about exactly?"

"We were talking about tomorrow's prom. We were just wondering who asked you to the prom" Anna explained.

"I haven't been asked yet, I guess I'll be going alone." I mutter

"Sorry Mikan, we thought Natsume would ask you."

"Are you kidding me, he has too big of an ego to even ask me to seat with me at lunch, much more asking me to prom." I defended

"We didn't mean to anger you, we were just assuming." Nonoko apologized

"Oh I'm sorry if I screamed at you, I'm just frustrated about something, _someone_."

"So who among the boys asked you out?" I say trying to lighten up the mood

"Oh I'm glad you asked. Yuu asked me yesterday while Anna was asked by Kitsume a while ago."

"At least you two have dates."

"Don't worry Mikan, I'm sure someone will ask you within the day."

"Thank you guys but I think I better go."

I ran towards my dorm room and try to sleep things out, but I can't, I kept on thinking of that Hyuuga's oh so perfect and flawless face…_ What am I talking about? He's not that handsome…"_

I finally gave up and browsed into my closet to find at least a decent dress to wear for tomorrow's prom. I looked for the perfect dress but I just can't make up my mind, then it just hit me, _crimson_. I saw a crimson cocktail dress which looked exactly like Natsume's clear yet tantalizing eyes. I haven't worn it yet. I remembered buying that dress with Anna and Nonoko when we went shopping at central town that day. Anna forced me to buy because it might come handy someday, and Anna's suggestion was right, it was a life saver. If only I had a date to the dance, then this dress would've been perfect.

I tried my best to go to sleep again and I successfully did it, I was thinking about _him_ when I fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up ten o'clock in the morning (A/N: There are no classes because it's prom day so Mikan can wake up any time she wants) when my stomach started to growl, I remembered that I hadn't eaten my dinner yesterday. I jumped out of bed, took a bath, brushed my teeth and went outside to get dressed. I wore my uniform and laid my hair down. When I'm finally done, I dashed out of my room to go to the cafeteria and have my tummy refilled. On my way to the cafeteria I saw the last person I ever want to see, _Natsume_.

I walked away and acted as if I haven't seen him in the first place, but that was a _Big Mistake_.

When I finally passed him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. We became face-to-face with each other and I couldn't do anything but blush and look down to hide my red face.

"You've been avoiding me" He starts.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't"

"Fine, then explain why you intentionally sat beside Ruka instead of seating between us."

_I'm so busted_

"Um... I want to say Hi to Hotaru"

"You can say hi to her even though you're seated next to me, baka"

"Why do you even care if I seat beside Ruka? I can seat wherever I want!"

"Which still proves my point that you're avoiding me."

"I said I'm not avoiding you, I just want to experience having a seat next to Ruka?" I say unsurely

"You're not that great of a liar."

Before I reply to his statement, my tummy growled much much more louder. I blushed because of embarassment.

"I need to go to the cafeteria now, as you can see, no, hear, I'm clearly hungry, bye!"

I ran as fast as I can but i didn't fail to hear his response.

"I knew you were half-breed pig"

"Damn you Hyuuga!" I shout in response to his remark

I enter the cafeteria and get some food in me, while I was eating, I can hear people talking about the prom, boasting about their dates and many more.

I began daydreaming again which made me slow down my eating pace.

I wonder if Natsume will ask me to the prom. That's ridiculous, on my way here he even insulted me. 'He'll never ask me out' I say in my head, followed with a heavy sigh.

* * *

I went back to my dorm room after eating and when I went inside I saw three familiar figures. Guess what, it's Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko.

"Mikan, You're finally back, We've been waiting for you!" Anna and Nonoko said

"Why? Don't tell me it's about the prom, it's only 1:00pm and Prom starts at 7, it's too early to get ready."

"Yes, that is one reason we came here and the other reason was because we saw you and Natsume-kun talking awhile ago, so we're here to ask, did he ask you to prom?" They all stared at me awaiting an answer.

"No, he didn't. He just insulted me as usual."

"Well that's a bummer, we're expecting that you'll have a new date..."

"Well too bad, then we'll be going, see you later Mikan-chan!"

"See you later then"

Anna and Nonoko went out of my room but Hotaru stayed. Then I started to think that Hotaru came here not because of the Prom but something else.

"Hotaru, why are you still here?"

"Am I not allowed to stay in my best friend's own room?"

"No I didn't mean it that way, let me rephrase it, 'what was your actual reason for going here in the first place?'"

"You've been acting different lately"

"Huh, I don't feel different... Different how?"

"Mikan, I'm your best friend, I know that something is wrong with you"

"I don't feel anything wrong with me, I don't understa-"

"Natsume Hyuuga"

I can only mutter the word "oh"

"Yeah, 'oh', now tell me why you're acting different these days"

"Hotaru"

"What?"

"Please help me. I need your help."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Hotaru, promise me that you won't tell this to anyone"

"Do I ever spill your secrets before? Of course I won't tell anyone"

"Hotaru...I'm in l-love"

"Say no more, I know what to do."

"Thank you very very much Ho-"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Ouch!"

"I said I'll help you, but I didn't give you the right to hug me."

"Hotaru you meanie"

"Stop your childish acts and let's get you started"

It's only 2:00pm and Hotaru decided to start making me pretty.

She went out of my room to get her supplies and told me to wait for her. After a few minutes, she went back holding a duffle bag which I think is filled with her beauty supplies. She dropped the bag down at my bed and grabbed a box of wax. She placed the wax all over my arms, legs and underarms. When I'm all patched up she quickly pulled the wax starting with my underarms. When I'm finally 'hairless' and pink because of the wax, Hotaru told me to take a bath, again. I went out refreshed and clean. Hotaru let me wear a bathrobe while she fixes my hair, she puts curlers all over my hair and when she's done, she proceded to my face, she browsed the duffle bag and found what she was looking for. She placed a face mask on my face, and cucumbers on my eyes. When my face is already monsterish, she asked me what was the color of my dress, I told her it was crimson, so she grabbed a scarlet nail polish and painted my fingernails and toenails. She attended back on my face and removed my face mask and I ate the cucumbers.

When I took a look in the clock, it was already 4:00pm! It was a good thing we started early but Hotaru still doesn't have time to fix herself.

She continued fixing me up and started putting on my makeup, but i didn't pay much attention to it cause Hotaru said it'll be a surprise then she pulled out all the curlers pinned in my hair and I only watch as silky brown hair fall down in a beautiful curl.

Hotaru brought my dress out and let me wear it, she also brought out a 4-inch heel sandals which is also red in color. I wore all of them carefully and when I was finished, I took a look at myself on the full-length mirror and can only stare at the gorgeous woman in front of me. Gorgeous was actually an understatement because when I reviewed her more thoroughly, I saw a goddess. Who knew Hotaru had the hands of a stylist.

"Hotaru, Thank you so much!"

"You're not yet done, baka."

"Hmmm?"

"You forgot to wear these..."

Hotaru handed me a pair of pearl earrings and a necklace with rubies embedded in it. It was beautiful.

"Hotaru, I owe you my life!"

"My services are worth 10 000 rabbits."

"I can never pay you that! It's too much!"

"Then you can just pay me by helping me with my own outfit"

"I would gladly help" I say while smiling

I helped Hotaru with her own outfit, She wore a purple strapless dress with matching purple sandals and accessories.

When we were finally done, I looked at the clock and I felt relieved when I saw that it was only 6:40, 20 minutes before the prom.

We were about to leave when Nonoko and Anna went inside the room all dressed up.

Anna was wearing a pink dress with baby pink shoes, while Nonoko was wearing a dark blue dress with silver sandals. The both of them looked amazing.

"Mikan, you look amazing!"

"That's just what I'm going to say to you guys."

"All of us are amazing, now can we go now? We're going to be late!" Hotaru says

"Hai!" all of us except Hotaru said.

* * *

When we arrived at the Hotel where the prom is held, the party was already starting. Nonoko and Anna found their dates and immediately went with them. I was left with Hotaru but I don't know if Hotaru even have a date.

"Hotaru, Do you you have a da-"

"Hotaru, I'm sorry I was late, I didn't think you'd be early" Ruka explained

"Ruka-pyon, you're Hotaru's date?"

"Yes, I am. So Hotaru, will you dance with me?"

Hotaru didn't answer but she did drag Ruka to the dance floor. Well I'm here, left without a date. I went out into the terrace of the hotel. I inhaled the fresh air and decided to stay there until the prom is over.

I was admiring the stars when a low and husky voice spoke behind me.

"Aren't you going to feast on the buffet table over there?"

"Hahaha, very funny"

"Why aren't you enjoying the prom?"

"Like you enjoyed it also."

"Why don't we enjoy ourselves"

I turned around to look at him and he's as handsome as ever. Natsume wore a black tuxedo with a white polo inside, the first two buttons were unbottoned and God was he handsome.

"How?"

He walked closer to me and handed his arm.

"Mikan Sakura, will you dance with me?"

I didn't say anything but I placed my hand at the top of his. With that, he placed his hands on my waist and I instinctly wrapped my arms around his neck. We dance to the beat of the music inside. We move so gracefully and I don't even know how I did it, I mean I should've fallen down by now.

We stare into each others eyes and now I'm lost in the world. While we're dancing, I see nobody but us. It's just me and him under the stars.

I think it's the right time to confess. Here it goes...

"N-Natsume, I-I L-" I started stuttering like an idiot, Ugh! I've never been this nervous before...

"What?"

I became speechless and can't say even a word.

"Spit it out!"

"..."

"What is it?" He says, but this time, a little calmer.

"I L-Lo" That's just the limit of me.

"You _Love _me, right? I know." Natsume stated

I feel so happy! He finally knows! And he didn't reject me _yet._

When I was about to ask him if he will reject me, but before I can say anything, he kissed me full on the lips. His lips was so warm yet firm. He kissed me passionately which left me no choice but to respond. After a while we broke the kiss because of lack of air, now is the chance to ask.

"Was that a Yes?" I ask. It kinda feels awkward because the guy should be the one to ask but I don't care, I love him.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I Love you Natsume Hyuuga!"

"I Love you too _polkadots"_

Before I can retort back, he kissed me again. There I realized 'I fell, he catched me, but we both fell into each others hearts'

* * *

**My second oneshot is done! This story is inspired by Fallin' for you by Cobie Caillat. My cousin read this and told me to add another chapter, but I will see if any idea passes by, Tell me your opinion, will I add another chapter? Please feel free to review this story. Reviews are fully appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
